This invention relates to the electronic display of an image and more specifically relates to compensating for undesired external physical movement (jitter) associated with a displayed image.
Environments exist in which significant jitter becomes associated with a displayed image. For example, a display system in a helicopter may display an image on a screen for the pilot where the image may include video information from a video camera, night vision viewing device, infrared viewing device, etc. mounted to the helicopter. In this relatively high vibration environment, the image displayed on the screen will be perceived by the pilot as having a substantial amount of jitter. There exists a need to minimize the perceived jitter of images displayed in a high vibration environment.